Harry se la mama a Malfoy
by Inefable
Summary: Brian les lee 'Harry Potter' a Gus y a JR pero, en realidad, él es el que más disfruta de la lectura.
1. Capítulo x I

**Disclaimer:** 'Queer as Folk' es propiedad de Cowlip y 'Harry Potter', de J. K. Rowling.

**xxx **

**Harry se la mama a Malfoy  
**

Lindsay, Melanie, JR y Gus estaban de regreso en Pittsburgh por las vacaciones pero, desgraciadamente, el mundo había conspirado en su contra: el clima era espantoso, Justin había tenido que ir de urgencia a Nueva York y Michael estaba engripado. Y Brian Kinney ya estaba puteando. Que alguien le dijera, por favor, porqué había permitido que Lindsay y Melanie se fueran a disfrutar de un tiempo a solas mientras que él se quedaba en casa con los chicos. Debió haber estado muy colocado cuando accedió.

Ahora se encontraba con dos niños aburridos que querían nadar en la piscina tanto como deseaban irritarlo hasta el homicidio.

De acuerdo, necesitaba un plan. Inventaba una distracción rápido o los mataba. Decidió que lo de la distracción sería más limpio. La sangre no se quita con facilidad de las alfombras.

Miró la colección de DVDs pero sólo encontró una absurda cantidad de pornografía, películas de James Dean y Marlon Brando, Peter Pan, Amadeus y Equus.

Peter Pan parecía una buena opción pero Gus le dijo que Lindsay ya lo había obligado a verla muchas veces y no quería verla de nuevo.

Maldición. Nota mental: castigar a Lindsay.

Suspiró e hizo con la lengua lo que Gus solía definir como "sí, eso que haces cuando te burlas de alguien."

¿Y si los emborrachaba hasta que se desmayaran? No, Melanie lo azotaría. Además, no quería dos niños enfermos cerca de sus sillones italianos.

Salir a comprar algo para entretenerlos no era una opción porque estaba diluviando y no quería sacar el auto. _'Que le den al clima'_ pensó. La idea era que estuviesen en la piscina, no molestándolo a él. _'Y que le den a Justin, también'_. Al rubio se le habría ocurrido algo para divertirlos.

Condescendiente pero nunca derrotado, se sentó frente a su ordenador, abrió un navegador y tipeó _h t t p : / / w w w . y o u t u b e . c o m_.

Tras veinte minutos de trailers de Meteoro, OVAs (o algo así) de Saint Seiya, especiales de Dragon Ball y AMVs de FMA (_'¿Qué carajo?'_) por parte de Gus, y Encantada, High School Musical y Hannah Montana por parte de Jenny Rebecca, Brian perdió la paciencia de manera definitiva, así que, volvió a apropiarse del teclado para escribir _My Way Sid_ en la barra de YouTube.

Y sí, mala idea. Los chicos aún no estaban listos para ser Vicious-eados.

Los videos ya le habían hecho doler la cabeza y mientras cerraba las pestañas de Firefox se le ocurrió que capaz podía leer algo. Eso era lo que los padres hacían, ¿no?

Jack jamás le había leído un cuento y Brian no quería ser como él, por lo cual, Googleó lo primero que le vino a la mente: _Harry Potter PDF_. Ah, obrar de manera ilegal era tan divertido.

El primer sitio pirata que apareció tenía un listado con los libros. _Harry Potter y la Piedra Filosofal_ o _Harry Potter y la Piedra del Hechicero_. ¿Y cuál era la jodida diferencia?

Como el segundo título sonaba más _interesante_, hizo click en ese hipervínculo, tras activar todos los antivirus que tenía instalados.


	2. Capítulo x II

Cuando Lindsay y Melanie regresaron, tuvieron la imprudencia de interrumpir la lectura.

—¡Shhh! —Chistaron Gus y JR al mismo tiempo. No obstante, era Brian el que más quería saber cómo continuaba la historia.

—Sigue leyendo, tío Bri —le pidió la niña, cuando sus madres por fin entendieron que preferían a los personajes ficticios antes que a ellas.

—"¿Estás seguro? Podrías ser grandioso, sabes, lo tienes todo en tu cabeza y Slytherin te ayudaría en el camino a la grandeza, ¿no hay dudas, no? Bueno, si estás seguro, mejor que seas: ¡Gryffindor!" —continuó Brian, intentando ocultar el entusiasmo que había estado sintiendo desde que había comenzado a leer.

**xxx**

Cuatro horas después, Brian leyó la página final del archivo y los chicos le rogaron que les leyera el segundo. Sin lugar a dudas, que el hombre cambiara la voz para diferenciar a cada personaje hacía que todo fuese más divertido. Según JR, la mejor voz era la de Snape… Sin mencionar el hecho de que Brian se ponía escalofriantemente serio cuando leía a ese personaje.

Si bien no tenía inconvenientes en seguir leyendo, Lindsay y Melanie dijeron que ya era tarde y los niños tenían que comer y luego, dormir. A él le importó poco y nada que ya fuera tarde, sin embargo, era cierto que ya estaba harto de leer en el ordenador. Finalmente, decidió que sí era mejor que continuaran después. De todas formas, el clima seguiría horrible durante varios días; ya tendrían oportunidad de seguir la lectura.

Eso creyó en ese momento porque, claro, no había contado con el detalle de que la saga de 'Harry Potter' era peligrosamente adictiva y provocaba ganas de leer durante toda la noche, haciendo olvidar la necesidad de comer, dormir, tener una vida real y hasta follar. Frustrado porque no podía conciliar el sueño y Justin no estaba para hacerle una mamada que lo distrajera, se vio obligado a abrigarse para salir a comprar el jodido segundo libro.

A pesar de que la noche recién comenzaba en Babylon, los aburridos heteros ya estaban dormidos y sus malditas tiendas, cerradas.

Se permitió un segundo para analizar la situación: quería leer pero no tenía dónde comprar el libro y tampoco tenía intenciones de asesinar su vista al leer otro PDF.

Súbitamente, una brillante idea se apropió de su mente y lo condujo al hogar de Jennifer Taylor. Golpeó la puerta varias veces, un tanto ansioso.

—Brian… ¿Pasó algo? —preguntó la mujer en cuanto abrió la puerta.

—Necesito a tu hija. Ahora.

Jennifer frunció el ceño y lo miró desconcertada —. Está bien. Ahora la despierto pero entra que hace frío ahí afuera.

Brian ingresó al lugar y se sentó en uno de los sillones. Sabía que era una condenada ridiculez lo que estaba haciendo pero se sentía como en una fiesta sin alcohol. _'Que le den a esa Rowling y a su puta droga.'_

Molly llegó a la sala de estar, pretendiendo estar semi-dormida. Brian no dudó que estaba más que despierta.

—Hola. ¿Qué pasa? —inquirió la joven, con evidente curiosidad.

—Necesito que me prestes un libro de 'Harry Potter' —respondió Brian, casi en un susurro. Bailar desnudo en una mesa no lo habría avergonzado pero estar pidiendo libros para niños era simplemente patético.

La rubia muchacha levantó una ceja pero luego sonrió —. Bueno, los tengo en mi habitación. Ven.

Brian la acompañó a su alcoba y se sobresaltó al ver el grado de obsesión que podían causar esos libros. Las paredes de la habitación estaban empapeladas con postres de las películas y también había muchas imágenes de un chico rubio que, seguramente, era quien interpretaba a Malfoy.

La pequeña biblioteca verde tenía los siete libros y varios complementarios. Brian pudo ver, también, que uno de los estantes tenía un cartelito que decía "H/D Fics" y varias carpetas con hojas A4.

—¿Cuál quieres?

—El segundo.

La chica tomó un volumen beige y rojo, y se lo entregó al hombre —. Este es uno de mis favoritos.

Brian asintió distraídamente porque estaba mirando el fondo de pantalla del ordenador de la chica. La imagen en cuestión mostraba al supuesto Malfoy abrazando al moreno que hacía de Harry. Seguro que era una manipulación pero estaba muy bien hecha. Observó con atención los extremos izquierdos y vio que había dos textos: "_Eneada_", "_h t t p : / / e n e a d a r t . n a r o d . r u_".

Haciéndose una nota mental para investigar a esa tal Eneada, le agradeció a Molly por el libro y le prometió que se lo devolvería al día siguiente.


	3. Capítulo x III

Una semana después, cuando Justin regresó de Nueva York, se dirigió al loft porque Brian le había pedido que fuera hacia allí. Ni bien salió del elevador y vio que había una tela negra con una S verde colgada de la puerta del departamento, supo que algo no andaba del todo bien. ¿Y no era esa S la misma que la de Slyth-? No pudo continuar su hilo de pensamiento porque cuando la puerta se abrió, pudo ver a Brian, sentado sobre una bandera que, definitivamente, era de Slytherin, y rodeado de papeles y libros.

—¿Qué demonios haces? —preguntó Justin, divertido. Dejó su bolso en el suelo y caminó hacia el otro hombre.

—¿Sabías que Albus Dumbledore era gay? Yo siempre lo supe. Era evidente.

Justin entornó los ojos —. Brian, ¿te sientes bien?

—Perfecto. ¿Recuerdas si me follé a alguna reinona que se hace llamar Emma Grant? He leído sus fics y… —No terminó su oración y se limitó a hacer su característica mueca con la lengua—. Yo luciría mucho mejor con esa bufanda, aunque jamás usaría una así, claro.

—De acuerdo, no tengo idea de qué hablas —. Justin no sabía si reírse o preocuparse. Brian le había contado por teléfono que había estado leyendo los libros pero él jamás habría imaginado que quedaría tan afectado. ¿Y qué carajo era un fic?

—Tu hermana me pasó la página. Creo que ya sé quién es la reinona pero esa semana en San Francisco la viví muy colocado y no me acuerdo mucho.

Justin, por supuesto, estaba bastante confundido pero le divertía ver a Brian tan entusiasmado. La última vez que lo había visto así, había sido cuando consiguió la versión porno de Peter Pan.

—Pero es al revés, a Malfoy no le dan.

—¿Qué? —¿Cuál era Malfoy? El rubio, ¿no?

—Harry se la mama a Malfoy —exclamó Brian, solemnemente.

Justin sonrió —. A ver, ¿cómo es eso? Edúcame.

Brian se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar con lentitud, como lo hacía cuando vendía una idea —. La tensión sexual es evidente pero la jodida autora no se atrevió a escribir las monumentales folladas en el armario de escobas. Y el final es una mierda sacada de un puto cuento de hadas.

El rubio escuchaba con atención, maravillado con la habilidad del hombre para insultar de una manera tan… encantadora —. Es una historia para chicos. ¿Qué esperabas?

—Sangre, muerte, drogas, sexo. Cuando yo tenía diecisiete me follaba a todo Babylon. Eso hacen los adolescentes.

—Sí y eso prueba que la teoría de que a los veinte se va la adolescencia es mentira — musitó Justin con una traviesa sonrisa.

Brian puso los ojos en blanco y continuó hablando —. La atracción es obvia pero como en todo jodido libro hetero, el héroe se quedó con la chica bonita de neuronas péndulas. Y claro, los únicos realmente inteligentes son considerados malos. La ambición no es mala.

—Según tengo entendido, esos Slytherins que te gustan tanto se habrían pasado al bando de los Nazis si les hubiese convenido.

—Tienen instinto de supervivencia. Yo habría hecho lo mismo.

—No lo dudo. Al menos, hasta que alguno de ellos te clausurara Babylon. Después te habrías unido a Heartfield y a mí —aseguró Justin y tras una pausa, agregó —: Como un buen Gryffindor.

Tras un leve resoplo, el moreno le contestó —: Esa casa jamás tendría la suerte de tenerme.

—¿Y Slytherin y los Mortífagos, sí? Me gustaría verte haciendo lo que te dijera ese Voldemort. Tú odias seguir órdenes.

—Es cierto —respondió Brian, pensativo —. Yo sería el nuevo Señor Oscuro. Pero basta de hablar. Ven aquí, Harry, mi varita necesita atención —. Se aproximó a su compañero, con una sugerente sonrisa en los labios y comenzó a abrirse el pantalón.

Justin sonrió, sin embargo, le indicó que se detuviera con un gesto de la mano —. Seré Gryffindor pero soy rubio. Yo soy Malfoy y tú eres Harry.

—Claro que no —replicó Brian, ofendido.

—Claro que sí —. Sujetando al moreno de un brazo, Justin lo condujo hacia el armario y allí buscó una camisa en particular. Al encontrarla, le dedicó a Brian una de sus deslumbrantes sonrisas y luego le quitó la camisa que tenía puesta para reemplazarla con la recién hallada —. El rojo luce genial en ti.

—Todo luce genial en mí peor no es rojo, es amaranto. ¿Dónde está tu ojo artístico?

—Mirando tu polla —. Sin decir más, el joven empujó al otro hombre contra la puerta del armario y atrapó sus labios en un beso.

**xxx**

Mañana publico el último y pornográfico capítulo xD

**xxx**

Lo del amaranto es un guiño al fic de Perla Negra, "El Color del Amaranto".


	4. Capítulo x IV

—Dijiste que a Malfoy no le dan y que Harry se la mama a él —comentó Justin, divertido, mientras forcejeaba con su cremallera —. Bueno, creo que es hora de que pruebes porqué eres el amo de mi varita.

Ante esas últimas palabras, Brian entornó los ojos —. Creí que no habías leído los libros.

—Creíste mal —. El rubio por fin pudo abrir su pantalón y, con una maestría admirable, se deshizo de él rápidamente —. ¿Qué sucede, Potter? ¿Es un reto demasiado grande para ti?

Brian, entonces, sonrió y decidió que le seguiría el juego —. ¿Grande, Malfoy? Teddy la tiene más grande.

—Tú siempre con niños de la mitad de tu edad. Qué pervertido —contestó Justin, devolviéndole la sonrisa —. Debí saber que un Gryffindor tan correcto como tú no se animaría a hacer algo así —agregó y luego suspiró, fingiendo decepción —. Eres tan patético, Potter.

A Brian no le gustaban muchas cosas, entre ellas, ser tildado de patético… Y más si el que se lo decía era Justin, imitando a Malfoy y tratándolo como a su amante ficticio —. Dime qué quieres, Malfoy.

—Quiero que cumplas con tu palabra. ¿Acaso no dijiste "Harry se la mama a Malfoy"? Pruébalo.

El moreno volvió a sonreír y por un momento pensó que no había elegido las palabras correctas para expresar su opinión acerca de 'Left my Heart', sin embargo, cambió de opinión con envidiable rapidez. Mirando a los ojos a su compañero, lo sujetó de la cintura y lo condujo hacia la cama, donde lo empujó con un poco más de fuerza que la necesaria. Aún con su sonrisa en los labios, se sentó encima del otro muchacho y le sujetó las manos por encima de la rubia cabellera.

Justin también estaba sonriendo y pensando que de todas las veces que lo habían hecho, ésta debía ser la más bizarra de todas… Sin contar esa vez que se disfrazaron de Peter y Garfio.

Brian comenzó a lamerle el cuello con una lentitud electrizante y Justin no pudo más que cerrar los ojos. La idea había sido tener control de la situación pero, aparentemente, hasta como sumiso Brian siempre tenía que tener el control.

—La tienes dura, Malfoy.

El rubio sólo se permitió un jadeo como respuesta y Brian creyó que ese era el momento propicio para actuar. Primero, le quitó la camiseta azul y luego, recorrió el pecho llenándolo de besos y mordiscos. Cuando su lengua llegó al elástico de los boxers, el más joven contuvo la respiración.

Eran raras las ocasiones en las que Brian se la chupaba pero la manera en que lo hacía compensaba todas las veces que lo dejaba con las ganas.

Justin no sabía en qué momento habían desaparecido sus boxers, ya que lo único que importaba era el calor de la boca de Brian alrededor de su pulsante miembro. Y no era el hecho de que Brian, a pesar de no tener demasiado práctica, lo hacía como los Dioses, sino el hecho de que lo estaba haciendo. ¡Brian Kinney! ¡Mamada! ¡Brian Kinney **y** mamada! ¿Cómo era posible que aún pudiese seguir pensando con coherencia?

Una de las manos del moreno ejercían presión sobre la cadera del rubio para evitar que éste le follara la boca (como tanto quería hacerlo), mientras que la otra subía y bajaba a lo largo del endurecido miembro.

Las mamadas, en general, eran geniales pero cuando estabas recibiendo una por parte de Brian Kinney era un tanto más difícil disfrutarla por completo porque la necesidad de correrte cada cinco condenados segundos era tan grande como las ganas de gritar por más. Sí, ese era el análisis que estaba haciendo el cerebro de Justin… o quizás su polla, que ya tenía vida y mente propia.

Cuando creyó que ya no podía soportar más las sensaciones causadas por la lengua de su amante, ésta se alejó y el calor desapareció.

Justin abrió los ojos, aún respirando entrecortadamente. Brian lo estaba mirando muy sonriente y con una ceja levantada —. Ruégame, Malfoy.

—Los Malfoy no rogamos, Potter —. Pero, instantáneamente, el rubio se maldijo y a Malfoy, también. ¿Rogar? Estaba tan caliente que haría lo que fuese —.Si no terminas lo que empezaste, te arrepentirás, maldito mestizo.

Brian libró una breve risa ante el esfuerzo del muchacho por mantenerse en personaje, a pesar de las duras circunstancias —. Dime textualmente qué es lo que quieres.

—Quiero que me la chupes.

—¿Por qué?

Justin se estaba desesperando a causa del pequeño juego pero conocía a Brian y sabía que iba a tener que hacer las cosas a su manera, si no quería perder la mínima esperanza de correrse —. Porque la tengo muy dura y es tu culpa.

—¿Y cómo es que soy el culpable? –inquirió Brian, con una ceja levantada —. ¿No era yo un santo Gryffindor?

—Eres el culpable porque eres el, ern, mago más sexy que jamás he visto y tu lengua realmente hace magia.

—Vamos, Justin. Eso ni siquiera es original. Parece que no te interesa que continúe.

De acuerdo, eso ya era cruel. ¿Qué demonios quería que dijera? —Hmm, la tengo dura porque este juego desquiciado y enfermizo me da ganas de follar como nunca y la idea de que me la chupes me calienta como no te imaginas. Y ni siquiera sé cómo diablos eres tan bueno, si nunca lo haces.

—Es uno de mis tantos talentos innatos —contestó Brian, más satisfecho con la respuesta —. Pero ya me aburrí de jugar. Creo que podemos terminar otro día —. Sabía que estaba siendo simplemente sádico pero no podía evitarlo. Se puso de pie para dejar sufrir al joven.

Fue recién cuando empezó a caminar en dirección a la puerta, cuando Justin entendió que Brian no sería Harry si él no lo obligaba a serlo. Ahora estaba todo tan claro. "A Malfoy no le dan"… A Brian, tampoco. A no ser que Brian fuera Harry y para que así fuera, Justin realmente tendría que ser Malfoy. Basta, ya era demasiado confuso. Sencillamente, tomaría a Brian de un brazo, lo empujaría sobre la cama, se sentaría arriba suyo y le diría "¿quién es tu papi, ahora?" No, de acuerdo, lo último, no pero todo lo demás, sí. Así que, se puso de pie y sin dudar, hizo lo que tenía planeado. Cuando Brian se encontró bajo suyo, pretendiendo querer librarse de su peso, el juego recién comenzó —. Has sido un mal Gryffindor, Potter. Tendré que castigarte.

—Púdrete, Malfoy.

Sí, Brian de verdad estaba jugando a ser Harry. Ah, ésta era una de esas oportunidades que, llanamente, no podían ser rechazadas. Si Brian Kinney estaba dispuesto a ser Harry Potter y a que Malfoy le diera, Malfoy no objetaría.

De un solo tirón, abrió la camisa color amaranto, arrancando todos los botones en el proceso. Brian era tan jodidamente hermoso. Y tan follable. Y tan **no** resistiéndose. Gah.

En algún momento, no pregunten cuál, toda la ropa por fin se quitó del medio y Justin pudo disfrutar del desnudo cuerpo de su amante. Sólo dos veces había hecho esto. ¡Dos! Dos en siete años. ¿Quién podía culparlo por perder un poco (de acuerdo, mucho) la compostura?

Intentando tranquilizarse, imaginó que Brian estaría aún más nervioso y era mejor que ambos estuviesen un poco más relajados —. ¿Asustado, Potter?

—Eso quisieras.

Esa era toda la confirmación que necesitaba. Si Brian no tenía intenciones de detenerse, entonces, él tampoco las tendría. Sin más innecesario prólogo, se aproximó un poco a la mesa de luz para buscar lubricante pero una mano de Brian lo detuvo. Al mirarlo, el moreno hizo un simple gesto con la cabeza para indicarle que no era necesario.

Sí, Justin sabía que el lubricante no era el mejor amigo de Brian y las dos veces anteriores lo habían hecho sin él pero… Bueno, si el culo de Brian no lo quería, ¿quién era él para discutirle?

**xxx**

Decidí dividir este capítulo en dos, así que, son cinco partes, en vez de cuatro. Mañana publico la última :)


	5. Capítulo x V

Sin dilatar más el asunto, se colocó un condón, posó sus manos en las caderas de Brian y esperó a que el hombre hiciera un ademán para darse vuelta… Esperó pero éste no mostró indicios de querer moverse. ¿Quería hacerlo de frente? Realmente había algo muy extraño en la situación pero bueno, ¿qué sentido tenía quejarse?

—¿Necesitas el hechizo para armar carpas? —preguntó Brian, bulliciosamente.

—Parece que estás ansioso —. Cuando Brian colocó su lengua en la mejilla, Justin contuvo el aliento e, ignorando el hecho de que él era el que estaba ansioso, lo penetró. El calor y la súbita presión lo enloquecieron momentáneamente pero se tranquilizó al ver el rostro del otro hombre. Como las veces anteriores, Brian lucía relajado, con los ojos cerrados y los labios levemente partidos.

De verdad era todo un misterio el porqué no lo hacía seguido si, evidentemente, no le presentaba un mayor sacrificio. De hecho, parecía gustarle… mucho.

Y él también lo estaba disfrutando. Lo cierto era que, si bien había probado ser más que versátil, le gustaba más follar que ser follado, excepto cuando era Brian quien lo estaba follando. Claro, no se podía comparar al hombre con cualquier Individuo Atractivo No Identificado de Babylon.

Pero ahora que era él quien tenía el control, estaba teniendo serias dudas acerca de qué le gustaba más. Que Brian lo follara era fglkfghsxzs (sí, exacto, no había palabras para describirlo) pero follarse a Brian era simplemente demasiado sensacional como para no ser parte de un sueño de esos que tenía bastante seguido y que desencadenaban con sábanas mojadas (y, a veces, mordidas).

Estaba tan compenetrado en el OH-DIOS-GENIAL calor que sentía su polla que casi había olvidado tocar a Brian. Casi. En realidad, tocar al hombre era algo así como una actividad diaria, automática.

Esa maestría que había adquirido con el pasar de los años para desnudarse con suma rapidez, sólo era superada por sus mamadas (más fglkfghsxzs) y sus pajas (que también eran memorables). Brian, sin lugar a dudas, estaba de acuerdo, ya que su polla estaba cubierta de líquido preseminal y dura como… bueno, como siempre. ¿Acaso alguna vez no lo estaba?

Pero su rostro lo decía todo y las contorsiones de su espalda también hablaban por sí mismas.

Brian no era esa clase de personas que se corrían gritando "te amo" o "Justin, amor de mi vida" pero las palabras no eran necesarias y, ciertamente, un buen polvo no tenía mucho de romántico. Que Brian lo amaba era totalmente cierto pero cuando se corría en sus manos, eso no tenía demasiada importancia porque, de todas formas, Justin estaba demasiado estupidizado como para pensarlo.

Y justo eso estaba ocurriendo en ese momento: Brian estaba con los ojos fuertemente cerrados, la boca abierta y lanzando esos sensuales sonidos desde el fondo de la garganta. Y Justin sabía que en cuanto algo en particular ocurriera, él no podría contenerse. Ah, y ocurrió: los músculos de Brian comenzaron a contraerse alrededor de su polla, generando una presión de lo más deliciosamente sádica.

¿Y qué era lo más intenso: estar follando a Brian o que Brian se hubiese corrido porque él lo estaba follando?

De cualquier manera, las sensaciones estaban exacerbadas y su respiración, tan agitada que, tal vez, hasta estaba a punto de morir una prematura muerte orgásmica. Sinceramente, ¿habría mejor forma de morir que a causa de un Súper Orgasmo con Brian Kinney? Respuesta: No. Punto.

Cuando finalmente se corrió adentro de Brian, los pensamientos de Justin fueron interrumpidos por una petición de lo más singular.

—Malfoy, ¿puedo lamer tu cuello? —inquirió el moreno, con voz engañosamente inocente.

—¿Qué eres, un vampiro? —respondió Justin, ni bien recuperó la capacidad de transmitir sus ideas verbalmente. Tras eso, quitó el miembro del interior de su amante y se permitió un breve suspiro.

—No soy un vampiro, Malfoy. Es sólo que me gusta tu cuello —. Entonces, Brian se sentó y sus labios se apoderaron de la pálida piel del rubio. Éste, lejos de quejarse, cerró los ojos y se limitó a disfrutar de las obscenidades que estaba trazando esa (talentosa) lengua.

—Potter, eres un pervertido —comentó, aún con los párpados cerrados. ¿Por qué no habían jugado a esto antes? Debía hacerse acordar a sí mismo de obligar a Brian a leer Las Crónicas Vampíricas. Que el publicista se obsesionara con esa saga podría brindar grandes beneficios…

—¿Acaso te molesta? —le susurró Brian al oído. Ante la negativa de Justin, el moreno sonrió y volvió a hablarle —. ¿Quieres seguir jugando? —Como el rubio asintió sin decir palabra, Brian se puso de pie y caminó hacia un cajón donde el artista guardaba una muy desordenada pila de papeles, dibujos, lápices y marcadores. Con un marcador negro en mano, el hombre regresó a la cama y con una expresión traviesa que lo hacía lucir como a un niño en una juguetería, se dibujó una pequeña marca en la frente.

Al ver el rayo, Justin se rió y luego, sobresaltó al sentir la punta del marcador en su brazo —. ¿Qué haces?

—Necesitas tu Marca Tenebrosa.

El rubio puso los ojos en blanco pero no se quejó. Si Brian estaba juguetón, ¿para qué contradecirlo? Después de todo, era divertido… Inusual, sí, pero divertido.

—Has sido un Mortífago muy, muy malo. Creo que tendré que castigarte con mi Patronus —declaró Brian con su jodidamente sensual voz.

—Sí, Potter, Patronúsame todo lo que quieras —. ¿Y qué si Malfoy estaba fuera de personaje? ¡Quería que Brian lo Patronusara!

Cuando la polla del moreno lo penetró, Justin se mordió el labio inferior y en **ese** preciso instante (ni un segundo antes, ni uno después), la puerta del loft se abrió (¿por qué carajo nunca la cerraban?) y entraron Melanie, Lindsay, Gus y JR.

—Venimos a despedirnos porque— había comenzado a decir Lindsay pero se calló al percatarse de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

—¡Dios! ¿Es lo único que hacen? —soltó Melanie, enfadada, a la vez que tomaba a los niños de un brazo para llevarlos fuera del loft.

—¿Y ella quién es? ¿Umbridge, te parece? —le preguntó Brian a Justin, ignorando la mirada asesina de la morena. Lindsay, por su parte, suprimió una risita —. Vamos, Mel, no seas aguafiestas. Sólo estamos jugando a Harry Potter. ¿Quieres ver mi Patronus?

**xxx**

Lo sé, demasiado Crack pero tenía ganas de escribirlo xD Ojalá les haya gustado :)

**xxx**

Por supuesto, lo del cuello y el vampiro está sacado de 'Starts with a Spin' de Maxine-Chan (PerlaNegra tiene la traducción). Brian, seguramente, leyó el fic... Y parece que Justin también o.O

**xxx**

Gracias por leer.

- Inefable


End file.
